I Want Him
by Blondie Crock
Summary: Zelda's internal struggle ignites, with anger and lust. She was lonely and in dire need of someone beside her very side to make her feel complete, but she didn't know that yet
1. I Want Him

**Zelda's P.O.V**

He was the only thing on my mind. Every single day, and every single lonely, and torturous night, he would visit occasionally just to see how I was doing; it was platonic of course, he probably didn't feel the way I felt, and it hurt, hurt so much that it felt heavy in my chest. Like bricks had just settled there without my permission, and how awful the nights were; just minutes away from midnight and I can hear the Zora's singing in the distance. I wanted to tell him but, no I couldn't. He's just Hyrule's hero what does _he_ know? He's not even royalty, just a silly Hylian boy. I lowered my hair and got ready for bed. The moon was awfully beautiful tonight; I just wish it felt as magical. Without him here all I can feel is desperation, and despair. I laid in bed, covers and all just waiting for this night to pass so I can wake up and skip to the part where Link and I bond in the day. Even if it was just for a little while, any time spent with Link is savored. Even the stupidest activity. It still felt like I was living in one of my dreams. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was falling for him. I didn't want to seem so needy. I just wanted him to like me, like I like him, was that so much to ask for? I closed my eyes and drifted into sweet relief.

I heard knocks on my door, and my eyes shot open. It was already morning? How? "It's probably a servant with my breakfast", I huff. If only _he_ knew my problem. The light was killing my eyes; I had to shut the curtains before I go blind. I leaned over towards my window and reached for the rope that shuts the drapes. My small arms struggled as I stretched, and stretched. For, I am very shiftless from my place on the bed.

"Your majesty, I've arrived with your breakfast!" I heard the person say.

"It's open!" I croak. I sigh as I prepare myself for another boring, and unpromising day. I sit up in bed and remove the covers from my lap.

He opens the door gingerly and hands me my tray. I know he means well, but he's a nuisance to be frank.

"Thank you, sir." I utter. He nods his head and proceeds out the door; it was a relief on my part, but only to be interrupted by my thoughts of Link. I was anxious, and nervous, despite my collected attitude. I didn't want to show how enthusiastic I was in front of him; I kind of repressed my feelings and affections towards him. It was nauseating to say the least, but I had to do something so that he wouldn't catch on. He was a forbidden individual on my list, in contempt of how strong my feelings were for him. I kept telling myself, "He's not the one, he's not for you Zelda. He's just the town's hero, he doesn't want you, and he has more important things to worry about." Or maybe I just, just loved him too much, too much to bare and comprehend with my own words. It seemed as if I would never see tomorrow with all this worry upon me, but I handled it, only to find myself over thinking it once again in a life time of surprises. I don't know what I want, and it's killing me.


	2. So Much

**Zelda's P.O.V**

I freshened up, ate my breakfast, and then sipped my tea. I placed my tray beside me and reclined in shame and bitterness. The food tasted bland, like every other day. I was hopeless. I couldn't do anything to change how I feel. What was I going to do? How is this day ever going to go as planned if I just sit here and sulk? No matter the reason, I just couldn't go on thinking about Link. I tried to cheer up and drank the rest of my now, warm tea. I'm just dreaming, dreaming of what _could_ be instead of what _should_ be. It's time for me to snap out of this and find the love of my life. I force myself out of bed and roughly gather my garments. I didn't have the day to waste, but I only feel this way because I always feel like I'm running out of time. I got dressed and headed towards the washroom to fix myself up. I wasn't satisfied with the way I looked, but then again, I don't have to be. I pulled on my gloves and made a fist, hoping it would make me feel braver than I actually was. I looked out the window and saw the sun, brimming, and blinding me. But then I looked closer and saw a horse, tiny brown horse 60 stories down.

I can use it to get to Link! I got an idea. Right then and there I left my room, running down the halls and staircases of the castle. I couldn't breathe for two seconds and I almost tripped. I relaxed myself and took a deep breath my heart was beating a mile a minute as I thought about any possibilities of me getting caught. I couldn't stop thinking about Link, no matter how much I tried. The temptation was sickening, but addicting. I ran down to the main chambers where I was stopped by two of the castle's guards. I freeze in my place and prepare to be taken back upstairs to my cubicle.

"What are you doing out at this time? You know your father doesn't like it when you run off" The guard to the left said.

"I was just getting some fresh air, that's all...I mean, if that's ok..."

"It's not okay; in fact, the king said it was dangerous for a princess to be roaming amongst Hyrule, like you, almost every other day." The guard to the right said.

"Just this once, please I need this time alone. I swear on Naryu that I won't be back long."

And so, I left the castle, knowing exactly where I was going. The dirt on my shoes felt great. It squished like clay and smelled so earthy and fresh. It was the smell I was used to smelling. It felt like home.

The horse! Of course, how could I be so daft, day dreaming and rambling on and on in my head. I walk towards the horse and caress its back. Its fur is almost black. It's so shiny and healthy.

"Are you a girl, or a boy?" I say checking near its back end.

"Of course, you're a girl, let's give you a name" I say examining her.

"How about, Midnight?" I say smiling

She neighs as I stroke her mane, it was time to get going, and I knew just where to go. As I ride through Hyrule Field, I try my best to keep calm. The adrenaline was kicking in, and I was nervous. I rode, and I rode up until I saw someone dressed in a blue tunic near the Zora River. Can this be him? I rode closer and discovered that it wasn't. I was extremely disappointed in myself for being so gullible.

I lowered my head and took it all in.

"Fuck..." I said under my breath.

"Come on Midnight, we're going to the Ranch."

**Link's P.O.V**

"How _do _you make this soup taste so good" I ask Malon.

"There's really no secret to it, just some Lon Lon Milk I guess" she says blushing and putting her hair behind her ears.

"Well, It's delicious, do you have anymore?" I ask politely.

"No, that was the last of it, sadly." she says with these wide sad eyes.

"Well, I wish I had more..." I say cheekily as I kiss her delicate lips.

"Maybe later..." she says as her face turns a deep red.

She was the cutest thing. Everything I had wanted in a girl, and she was perfect.

As soon as I give her a passionate kiss, I was immediately interrupted by the sound of knocking wood.

"Hold on." I tell Malon as she nods her head bashfully.

I go downstairs and open the door, only to see the princess, Zelda, herself on a horse. I used to have a thing for her but, I gave up because, what would she want with a commoner?

"Zelda? I mean, Princess? What are _you_ doing here?" I say awkwardly.

"I'd like to ask you the same, if you don't mind" she said in a sophisticated tone.

"Of course, uh-"

"Can we go for a walk? I'm sorry if this is confusing" she says sincerely

"Uh sure, why not? Let me just, tell Malon" I say quickly

"Who's Malon?" she says

"My Girlfriend." I say.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

…and that's when I fell apart. I didn't know what to say, I felt so hurt and betrayed. What if she's prettier than me? What If she has something I don't have? What am I going to do? I can't give up now right?

**Link's P.O.V**

"We haven't been the same lately, she's been so distant and, she really hasn't said much." I told Zelda.

"Do you know why?" Zelda asked

"No...That's why I'm scared" I said

"Scared of what? Losing her?"

"Losing everything..." I said

"Are you certain she doesn't love you anymore?" she asked

"No but, she doesn't have to say anything for me to know. I can feel it"

"But you can't just give up, give her a second chance, you must" she said.

"How can I, when she was just a crutch to keep me from falling. I was only with her because I gave up, I gave up on you" I told her.

There was silence for a while. As we rode on our horses, I felt the air get thicker, and thicker. It was unbearable.

**Zelda's P.O.V**

I decided to break the silence and dismount from my horse.

"Link.." I said…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
